Boy meets Girl
by burningcandleinthesky
Summary: This is not an ordinary love story, this is a tale of boy meets girl and girl meets wolf and wolf meets hunter and friend destroys friend.
1. Chapter 1

The first date was easy.

Asking her was harder.

Kora had been living outside La'Push for just over a year now. Jacob had been staring at her dreamily for just under a year. As most stories of boy meets girl go, Jacob was slowly building up the fragile confidence to ask this girl out on a date. He didn't know why he was so scared but something about this girl sent chills up his spine. She had straight black hair that hung down to the small of her back and a small waist to match her petite frame. In his mind she was utterly dazzling. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the garage door hoping he would be heard over the loud radio. After a minute of no reply he figured she hadn't heard so took a small step inside.

The garage was fairly small with a few hanging naked bulbs that only just illuminated the dusty room. Faded band posters were tacked onto the wall to provide a little more decoration. The concrete floor was littered untidily with random metal pieces and at the far end was a dusty work bench which had seen better days. Jacob stepped in and walked over to the radio with a small smile as he looked around. He didn't understand why Kora liked this place so much, she could easily have just worked on the cars at his garage or even outside but she claimed that it held a 'homey' feel.

'Kora? You in here under all this rubbish?' He teased as he turned down the radio.

There was a loud squeak as Kora rolled out lying on a skateboard from under the Volkswagen at the centre of the room.

'Jake!' She exclaimed in delight on seeing him. Her silky hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and from underneath the layer of oil and grime on her face he could see two sparkling hazel eyes. She leapt up and dusted her hands of on her ripped denim shorts. 'How are you mate?' She grinned.

Jacob chuckled on seeing her 'I'm great thanks, You having fun?'.

Kora laughed, a noise that sent butterfly's spiralling through Jacob's stomach 'Wonderful fun thanks, Was there something you wanted or were you just stopping by?' .

Slowly he sucked in a breath determined to not chicken out, humbly he stared at his feet and began to stammer out 'Well actually, It's just, I was wondering, If maybe, Not that you have to, But if you did want to, But you don't, and….' He trailed of feebly and didn't need to look up to see her bemused expression. Finally after what seemed like far too long of an awkward silence he faltered and muttered out 'Just came to check on you…'.

Kora smiled slightly if a little concerned by all the stammering but she decided to just let it go. 'Well I'm okay, a little annoyed at Embry to be honest but who isn't…'

'Why Embry?' Jacob leapt at the chance of a change of topic.

She rolled her eyes 'He just seems to forget I'm a girl sometimes and instead chats to me about things I even don't want to know.'

'No one forgets you're a girl' he said suddenly.

Kora looked up with a faint blush in her cheeks 'Sometimes you do…' she said quietly.

'What do you mean?-' His question was cut short by the sudden force of her lips on his. For a minute he froze but gradually he began to kiss back. Slowly she pulled away with worried eyes 'I don't want anything serious' she began. Jacob silenced her with his lips on hers, he chuckled slightly, just glad to have her for the moment 'What are you, a girl?' he teased.


	2. Chapter 2 The Family

Kora watched herself in the mirror taking in every flaw of her body and every asset determined to look perfect. Jacob was taking her out on their first official date and she couldn't help but feel a little excited. She had tied her hair back in a loose side bun letting a few strands loose. Now she stared at her reflection accusingly. She had been going to wear her usual shorts and a baggy shirt but now as she looked at her image she couldn't help being picky. The shorts made her legs look a little too short and she was certain the shirt made her look fat. Anxiously she twisted this way and that at loss with what to do with this sudden drop of confidence. The bedroom door creaked open and the face of her brother appeared he smirked slightly 'What's the deal Kor?' he laughed taking in her twisted frown and nervous short and top fumbling.

'Does this make me look fat?' she asked him knowing she could count on Kurt's blatant bluntness.

He grinned thrilled at the chance to get away with insulting his sister 'Yeah.' Chuckling he added 'And your legs look like midgets with those shorts on'.

Kora spun back to the mirror in a panic and began to fluster her hands around as though she could make some perfect outfit appear out of nowhere. Kurt on the other hand rolled his eyes and walked calmly over to the dresser where a picture of their mother sat smiling. She had the families black hair but her eyes were a glittering green just like Kurts. He stared at the picture for a minute before looking back at his little sister and sighing softly 'Go find a different pair of shorts 'coz those have oil stains on them and wear that pretty little blue top you wore last week'. Kora nodded and sprinted out of the room to find the clothes meanwhile Kurt turned his attention back to the picture carefully picking it up to admire it more. 10 minutes later Kora skidded back in panting slightly 'How do I look?'.

He grinned 'Perfect, Now get downstairs so dad can stop quizzing your date' he laughed as he ushered her smoothly out of the room.

Downstairs Jacob sat in an uncomfortable silence with Kora's father. He was a large beefy man with a protruding red face and smile that seemed to look more like a grimace. His hands were rough from hard labour on trucks, vans and cars and his small eyes seemed to survey Jacob's every move. Underneath those eyes were two large shadows that made him seem to have been permanently in a state of recovering from a black eye. He had little hair on his head but from what Jacob could see the small blunt sticks of it pocking through his scalp were a faded sandy colour. The stairs creaked and Kora's brother appeared in the door way. He had a smile that Jacob was sure he had used to get himself out of far too much trouble. Slowly with a permanent smirk Kurt slithered into the room his green eyes assessing the awkward tension easily and clearly taking a sadistic humour in it.

'kora Will be down in a second, Couldn't I get you a drink or something since Father clearly forgot to ask?' He smiled and his eyes seemed to glitter probably knowing full well that when Jacob had entered the house Kora's dad's invitation for a drink had been more of a low grumble about having to give away free drinks. Thankfully Jacob didn't get a chance to refuse the offer as Kora dashed downstairs. An immediate grin struck her face when she saw Jacob and he leapt up a little to eagerly to greet her. One look around was all Kora needed to know Jacob wanted to get out of that room so resisting the urge to laugh she bid goodbye to her family and walked out with him.


End file.
